Ros Story
by invaderrossi
Summary: Ros was average... and she liked that, to a point. But when she had too much the unexpected happened...
1. The Beginning

Most would be individualists, but not Ros. Even her name was average. In her graduating class there were 1563 girls who had the name Ros. And 47 who spelt it Roz. The small Irken marched down the busy streets of Relativia, the housing planet. She lived in a small apartment by herself. Her job was mediocre, so was her life. She made her way to her acceptingly average purple and lavender voot cruiser so she could go to a job interview. The poor Irken blended in so much that you couldn't tell her apart from most of the other Irkens. Ros knew inside that she was a different Irken with her own thoughts and actions, but it's hard to make others notice. She got into her voot cruiser and pressed various buttons to make it start. It wouldn't. She growled irritatingly. Ros hopped out and checked the engine. Cruiser mechanics were something that she picked up on a long time ago. Some plug became loose that she forced back into its socket. The motor suddenly started to churn. She smiled and ran back in her cruiser. That ought to hold it until she got to her job interview. Ros was trying to get a job as a BEUS, or Beat Em Up Squad. She was pretty forceful if she wanted to be. She flied to a different planet that didn't have a name quite yet, but was to the home the Beat Em Up Squad. She walked in the large building that was placed in the middle of the planet. She walked into the lobby that was large and elaborately designed. There was desk more towards the right and Ros walked up to the secretary. "Is this where the BEUS registration is being held?" she asked. The secretary looked down at Ros and gave her a strange look. "Fifth floor," she said sternly. Ros sighed and went up the elevator. It made five small tones and then the door opened. She was nearly shocked to see a room full of men staring at her. She cautiously stepped through the room and to the desk at the far end. The Irken at the desk had his face buried in a pile of paperwork, but he seemed to know she was there. "Number?" he asked. "K-13-1086," she answered. The guy wrote it down on another sheet of paper.  
  
"Name?" he asked again. "Ros," she replied silently. The man lifted his head and looked down at her. "You're a girl," he said in amazement. "Yes, I am," Ros answered. She could sense what was about to happen. "Are aware that this is mostly a male-oriented job?" he asked with a questioning look. "I'm aware of that, but does it really matter?" she asked back. "I suppose not, go on ahead into the training room," he sighed, slowly shook his head. "Hey! I've been waiting over an hour to go into the training room!" one of the guys shouted. "Hey, hey, hey!" another yelled, "Ladies first, remember?" Ros growled silently and walked through. The next room was virtually empty. There was a guy operating the computer booth. "Can I help you, young lady?" he asked. "I'm Ros. I'm here for the Beat Em Up Squad," she hissed. Ros didn't even wait for him to reply and stepped into a small booth. It was white with lots of grid lines. She stared wickedly at the man at the booth. He quickly started to press buttons that made the white walls blur into a space background. White stars dotted the room. She was lifted off the ground by the anti-gravity sensors. Soon, a Meekrob appeared before her ready to fight. She growled and threw a punch at the smaller alien. It flew off in the opposite direction and soon out of sight. "Too easy," she said to herself. She floated in other directions looking for another alien, but one never came. Soon, the sky disappeared and she fell on the ground. "Hey, what happened?" she asked angrily. "That's it," the man at the control booth answered. "That's all?" she asked. "That was nothing!" "Sorry, but that's as far as we go with girls," he sighed. Ros had never felt so angry before in her life. "Don't call us, we'll call you." She nearly screamed as she stormed out through the door into the waiting room. The guys looked up at her without words. It was a good thing, too, because Ros would have probably punched them if they uttered a singly syllable. After going down the elevator and through the lobby again, she made it back to her voot cruiser. She so planning to get that job today she didn't make plans for anything else the rest of the day. "What am I going to do?" she cried. She leaned on the side of her cruiser and sobbed. "Are you alright?" someone asked. 


	2. When Ros met Jak

Most would be individualists, but not Ros. Even her name was average. In her graduating class there were 1563 girls who had the name Ros. And 47 who spelt it Roz. The small Irken marched down the busy streets of Relativia, the housing planet. She lived in a small apartment by herself. Her job was mediocre, so was her life. She made her way to her acceptingly average purple and lavender voot cruiser so she could go to a job interview. The poor Irken blended in so much that you couldn't tell her apart from most of the other Irkens. Ros knew inside that she was a different Irken with her own thoughts and actions, but it's hard to make others notice. She got into her voot cruiser and pressed various buttons to make it start. It wouldn't. She growled irritatingly. Ros hopped out and checked the engine. Cruiser mechanics were something that she picked up on a long time ago. Some plug became loose that she forced back into its socket. The motor suddenly started to churn. She smiled and ran back in her cruiser. That ought to hold it until she got to her job interview. Ros was trying to get a job as a BEUS, or Beat Em Up Squad. She was pretty forceful if she wanted to be. She flied to a different planet that didn't have a name quite yet, but was to the home the Beat Em Up Squad. She walked in the large building that was placed in the middle of the planet. She walked into the lobby that was large and elaborately designed. There was desk more towards the right and Ros walked up to the secretary. "Is this where the BEUS registration is being held?" she asked. The secretary looked down at Ros and gave her a strange look. "Fifth floor," she said sternly. Ros sighed and went up the elevator. It made five small tones and then the door opened. She was nearly shocked to see a room full of men staring at her. She cautiously stepped through the room and to the desk at the far end. The Irken at the desk had his face buried in a pile of paperwork, but he seemed to know she was there. "Number?" he asked. "K-13-1086," she answered. The guy wrote it down on another sheet of paper.  
  
"Name?" he asked again. "Ros," she replied silently. The man lifted his head and looked down at her. "You're a girl," he said in amazement. "Yes, I am," Ros answered. She could sense what was about to happen. "Are aware that this is mostly a male-oriented job?" he asked with a questioning look. "I'm aware of that, but does it really matter?" she asked back. "I suppose not, go on ahead into the training room," he sighed, slowly shook his head. "Hey! I've been waiting over an hour to go into the training room!" one of the guys shouted. "Hey, hey, hey!" another yelled, "Ladies first, remember?" Ros growled silently and walked through. The next room was virtually empty. There was a guy operating the computer booth. "Can I help you, young lady?" he asked. "I'm Ros. I'm here for the Beat Em Up Squad," she hissed. Ros didn't even wait for him to reply and stepped into a small booth. It was white with lots of grid lines. She stared wickedly at the man at the booth. He quickly started to press buttons that made the white walls blur into a space background. White stars dotted the room. She was lifted off the ground by the anti-gravity sensors. Soon, a Meekrob appeared before her ready to fight. She growled and threw a punch at the smaller alien. It flew off in the opposite direction and soon out of sight. "Too easy," she said to herself. She floated in other directions looking for another alien, but one never came. Soon, the sky disappeared and she fell on the ground. "Hey, what happened?" she asked angrily. "That's it," the man at the control booth answered. "That's all?" she asked. "That was nothing!" "Sorry, but that's as far as we go with girls," he sighed. Ros had never felt so angry before in her life. "Don't call us, we'll call you." She nearly screamed as she stormed out through the door into the waiting room. The guys looked up at her without words. It was a good thing, too, because Ros would have probably punched them if they uttered a singly syllable. After going down the elevator and through the lobby again, she made it back to her voot cruiser. She so planning to get that job today she didn't make plans for anything else the rest of the day. "What am I going to do?" she cried. She leaned on the side of her cruiser and sobbed. "Are you alright?" someone asked. 


End file.
